


Притча о принцессе и бедном менестреле

by Black_Malachite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Malachite/pseuds/Black_Malachite
Summary: У менестреля не было ничего, кроме лютни в чехле и горячего сердца.
Relationships: Princess/Minstrel, Принцесса/Менестрель





	Притча о принцессе и бедном менестреле

Жила-была в одной дивной стране прекрасная принцесса. Еще в глубоком детстве она потеряла родителей, и ее воспитанием занимались гувернеры. Выполнили свою задачу они хорошо: принцесса свободно говорила на нескольких языках и мудро правила своей страной, но росла она в холоде и не знала ни любви, ни материнской ласки.

Время шло, и принцессе стало тошно в ее богатом замке. Драгоценности перестали привлекать ее своим пустым блеском, балы перестали веселить, и даже то, что на границах царил мир, а страна процветала, радовало ее меньше, чем положено было достойному правителю.

Советник сказал: «Тебе нужно выйти замуж».

И тогда принцесса созвала в свой замок всех лордов своей страны. Целыми днями они сменялись перед ней, один за другим, — светлые, темные, рыжие, кудрявые и прямоволосые, все как один румяные, молодые и красивые, — развлекали ее беседами, рассказывали ей о своих поместьях, лошадях и каретах и обещали ей сделать ее счастливой. Но все это было не то. Лица их были разные, а слова — словно читали речь с одного листа. И принцесса отвергала их одного за другим.

Прослышал об этом и один бедный менестрель. Давным-давно, еще безусым мальчишкой, довелось ему увидеть принцессу на городской площади, и с тех пор не было его сердцу покоя. Положил он в чехол свою лютню, забросил за плечи и отправился во дворец.

А принцесса все томилась в своем холодном замке.

— Госпожа, — обратился к ней начальник стражи. — Там у ворот стоит какой-то нищий, уже вторую неделю просит впустить его.

Принцесса нахмурилась.

— Разве врата моего замка закрыты для нищих? Дай ему то, чего он просит.

— Но, госпожа, — замялся начальник стражи. — Он пришел просить вашей руки.

Принцесса недоуменно взглянула на начальника стражи, но тот не шутил. И тогда она рассмеялась.

— Что ж, — сказала она. — Приведи его ко мне.

И начальник стражи привел к ней нищего. Первый раз встретивший такую роскошь, шел он по замку, не замечая ни его искусной отделки, ни богатого убранства. Лишь когда глаза его увидали принцессу, смутился он и потупил взгляд.

Ее это тронуло, однако. Скука ее дрогнула и незаметно отступила.

— Здравствуй, юноша, — с любопытством сказала она. — Начальник стражи сообщил мне, что ты пришел просить моей руки. Но ты не можешь быть серьезен. У тебя нет ничего, кроме истрепавшегося платья и чехла за плечами.

— Это так, принцесса, — смиренно подтвердил тот. — Но еще у меня есть мой голос и моя лютня.

И он достал из чехла за плечами лютню и начал играть на ней старинную песню. Голос его был сладок, словно мед, и пел о любви. И каждый, кто слышал его, замирал в тревоге и сладостной надежде. Казалось, не на лютне играл менестрель, а касался тонкими пальцами струн самих душ.

Кончил он свою песню и поклонился принцессе. Но та забыла вернуть ему любезность. Зачарованная, околдованная прекрасной музыкой, она сидела на своем троне во власти неясных образов, проносящихся перед ней вереницей и зовущих ее вслед за собой в жемчужную живую даль.

И принцесса испугалась неизвестности.

— Ты прекрасно поешь, — сказала наконец она ожидающему ее слова менестрелю. — Но если ты хочешь занять место рядом со мной, тебе придется стать и правителем моей страны. А правитель должен уметь жертвовать многим ради поставленной перед собой цели. Сожги свою лютню, и я поверю, что ты способен на это.

Но менестрель покачал головой.

— Если бы не моя лютня, ты бы и не обратила на меня внимания, принцесса. Она — часть меня, и я не могу с ней расстаться.

Принцесса задумалась.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — нехотя признала она. — Но ты беден. Кроме твоей лютни, у тебя нет ни гроша за душой. Добейся богатства, и я выйду за тебя замуж.

— Но, принцесса, — вновь возразил менестрель, — богатства в наше время можно добиться только обагрив руки кровью невинных.

— Тогда иди убей дракона, — предложила она. — Я не могу быть замужем за человеком, который даже не убил ни одного дракона.

Менестрель послушно склонил голову, закинул за плечи чехол с лютней и ушел. А принцесса осталась ждать его в своем холодном замке.

И спустя несколько лет он вернулся: с мечом на перевязи и суровой складкой у рта. За его худыми плечами болтался чехол с лютней, а в руке висела голова дракона.

— Я убил дракона, принцесса, — сказал он и бросил голову к ее ногам. Со страхом и любопытством она вгляделась в эту голову. Дракон был грозен и свиреп, и морда его все еще скалилась в жестокой предсмертной гримасе. А сразивший его менестрель стоял у подножия трона и смиренно ждал ее слова.

И душа принцессы признала власть менестреля. Но принцесса не была бы достойной правительницей, если бы готова была отдаться в объятья каждому, кому удавалось сразить дракона.

— Что ж, — ответила она. — Ты доказал свою смелость, теперь докажи свою преданность. За время твоего отсутствия в моей стране началась война. Я назначаю тебя своим главнокомандующим. Вернешься с победой — выйду за тебя замуж.

Менестрель пристально взглянул на нее, но все же молча склонил голову, скинул с плеч чехол с лютней, поставил его у подножия трона и ушел. А принцесса осталась ждать его в своем холодном замке.

И спустя несколько лет он вернулся: овеянный славой и пожарищем битв. Рука его крепко держала рукоять меча, а заострившееся лицо дышало усталостью.

— Твои враги повержены, принцесса, — сказал он и бросил вражеский штандарт к ее ногам.

Принцесса мельком посмотрела на запятнанную кровью ткань и перевела взгляд на юношу. Мало чем этот человек перед ней напоминал того робкого менестреля, что ступил однажды в ее замок. Но вместе с тем в его скорбных темных глазах и болезненно-открытой лаконичности слов угадывались знакомые черты.

Такой человек был достоин править страной в роли ее супруга.

Принцесса кивнула.

— Слуги проводят тебя в твою комнату. Наше венчание состоится через неделю.

Менестрель склонил голову, забрал лежавший у трона чехол с лютней и проследовал за слугами в отведенную ему комнату. И, оставшись в одиночестве, вытащил из чехла лютню и впервые спустя несколько лет заиграл на ней. Но не пела больше о сладкой любви его лютня. Звуки ее были тонкими, голыми и больными.

Принцесса держала свое слово. Каждый день она гуляла с менестрелем по дворцовому саду и говорила с ним — о детстве, о потаенных мечтах, о страхах. Было ей рядом с ним весело и спокойно, но каждый раз, когда она видела, как вспыхивают радостью глаза менестреля, когда она брала его за руку, ее сердце заходилось виной.

И в день перед венчанием позвала она его в тронный зал. Менестрель склонил голову и опустился на одно колено.

— Я очень ценю тебя, — сказала, кусая губы, принцесса, — и потому не хочу обманывать. Я не лгала: я бы действительно вышла за тебя. Ты стал был великим правителем для моей страны, и поначалу этого было достаточно. Но сейчас… я слишком привязалась к тебе, чтобы делать тебя несчастным. Я недостойна твоей любви. Ты честен и открыт. Ты целиком отдаешь душу своей страсти. Ради меня ты готов сравнять горы и повернуть реки вспять. А я…

— Ты просто боишься этой ответственности, — слабо улыбнулся менестрель. — Это нормально. Доверься мне, и я обещаю, что пройду вместе с тобой через любое твое испытание. Просто позволь мне быть рядом, принцесса. Прими меня. И ты никогда больше не будешь одна.

Она помолчала, обдумывая его слова.

— Это невозможно, — сказала наконец принцесса. — Не спорю, ты понравился мне сразу. Но я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе тем же. И… пугает меня не ответственность, а твоя преданность мне. Словно ты можешь что-то во мне сломать. Уходи. Ты еще встретишь достойную тебя девушку. Твое чувство не должно пропадать зря.

— Но…

— Если ты не уйдешь, я позову стражу.

Замолчал менестрель. Поднял взгляд и всмотрелся в темно-голубые глаза своей прекрасной возлюбленной. Не было них ни боли, ни страха. Только слепая вера в свою правоту. И видел он, что она и вправду готова выполнить свою угрозу.

— Да будет так, принцесса, — сказал тогда менестрель, — я уйду. Но прежде я хочу преподнести тебе еще один дар. Он давно твой, и я не имею права забирать его.

С этими словами он вырвал из груди свое горячее сердце и бросил его к ее ногам. Бездыханное тело упало к подножию трона.

Что-то дрогнуло в принцессе, но менестрель всегда возвращался к ней — с головой дракона, с вражеским знаменем, добытым в кровопролитной битве. Сидела она на троне, ожидая, когда менестрель встанет и рассмеется над своей шуткой. Однако он не вставал. И принцесса сама опустилась перед ним на колени.

— Ты не можешь быть мертв, — принцесса неверяще коснулась его руки. — Ты ведь не мог… Ну подожди! — она легонько потрясла его за плечи. — Очнись, прошу… клянусь, я всего лишь боялась навредить тебе! Что значат мои чувства, если я недостойна твоей любви!

Но менестрель молчал.


End file.
